One And Only
by jasamphoenix98
Summary: Sam and Lucky finally find out about the secrets Elizabeth and Jason have been keeping from them. Jasam/LnL2/Lusam/Liason story. 2007.


**Ok This is a diiferent take on what happend that infamous summer of 2007 with the reveal that Jason is Jake's father. a Jasam/LnL2/Lusam/Liason Story.  
>Only difference from the show is a few months after the Hostage Crisis Jasam got engaged.<br>There is no Amelia or EH instead Sam is working at Kelly and working to be a PI. **

**Ok Here it is.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Sam

_For months he lied to her. He'd Let her believe they actually had a real chance. He had proposed again and she'd thought they were happy. But she was just kidding herself. He didn't even love her. She was just replacement. He couldn't be family with Liz and their son so she was the second best thing. She couldn't believe she actually fell for it when he said that he loved her, wanted to be family with her even if they could never have kids. It was all a lie. He never planned on telling her that Jake was his son. She had to find out in the most humiliating way possible. From Jason himself. She overheard him talking to Elizabeth. About how he loved her and he wanted to be a part of their son life. But he couldn't stand if something happened to them because of him. She hadn't meant to easdrop on them but it wasn't like they were trying to be discrete having such a private conversation like that in such a public place like the docks. Now that she thought about it was pretty damn obvious. The way Liz would come around the pent house all the time. The way Liz looked at Jason whenever she saw him. But now she was free of it all. She was done with Jason and all his lies. She had to find away to let herself move on. Loving Jason Morgan just caused her pain. Jason made weak, insecure, pathetic. Jason's "love" wasn't worth it. And she wasn't going to put herself through it anymore._

* * *

><p>Jason<p>

_He had lost Sam, most likely for good. She felt so betrayed and angry. He really thought he was protecting Jake but all he had accomplished was hurting Sam. She would most likely never trust him again. That wasn't even the worst part. The worst was that she felt like he had never loved her. That there whole relationship was a lie. That she was who he had settled for because he couldn't have Elizabeth. He loved Elizabeth; she was his friend, the mother to his child. But he was not in love with her. He could never be. Sam was the woman he was in love with. But because of all the lies and secrets she didn't want to have anything to do with him. He wished he could take it all back. Pushing Sam a way and lying to her. He lied for the right reasons but all it did was cause more damage. Now he didn't have Sam or his son in his life._

* * *

><p>Elizabeth<p>

_She had really messed up. Lucky and Sam now knew that Jason was Jake's father. She had been so stupid. Lucky now wanted a divorce and nothing to do with her besides anything to do with the boys. He had never been so furious with her. He accused her of using her children to manipulate him. Only agreeing to marry him again so she wouldn't be alone. The truth is she didn't even know herself why she accepted his proposal. She had thought she wanted to marry him. She thought she was doing what was best for her and her kids. But deep down she knew that if Jason wasn't in a relationship with Sam that her answer most likely would have been different. When Jason had proposed to her in the elevator she wanted to say yes so badly but she knew that Jason was in love with someone else then, he still was. And as much as she knew she loved Jason she was pretty sure she loved Lucky too. Now he hated her. But she did all this for him, to protect him. She lied to keep him from going back on drugs. Well that what she thought her reason for lying was. But maybe there was a part of her that did it for her own selfish reason. But it didn't matter what her reason was anymore. The mess she'd made had blown up in her face._

* * *

><p>Lucky<p>

_Right now more than anything he wanted to use. Something that would take the pain away. Something that would make him forget that Jake, the little boy that he had come to love more than anything in the world was not his son, but Jason. How cruel could Elizabeth be lie to him about being Jake's father. She claimed she did this to "protect him." But he wasn't stupid enough to fall for that. It was about Jason. He wanted to be Jake's father so badly, more than anyting. He didn't want to believe it at first. He was sure Jake had his mother's eyes. But those were not Laura Spencer's eyes. They were Jason. He felt so terrible for what sleeping with Maxie did to his marriage to Elizabeth. But it turns out she wasn't much better than him. She had slept with Jason and lied about it. It was hard to believe that this woman was the same girl that years before he had loved more than anything._

_It turns out their "permanent lock didn't really mean forever._

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue?<br>Please Reveiw. **


End file.
